Miami Heat
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: Cherie,Trixie,Dylan and Aaliyah were just three friends who were relaxing on the beach playing around when a freak storm blows in some unexpected visitors. JackxOC WillxOC ElizabethxOC NorringtonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Cherie, her sister Aaliyah and their friends Dylan and Trixie we're all on the beach. It was nighttime and they we're all gathered around a stereo dancing to the song 'Waka Waka(It's time for Africa)

((Author Note: if you don't know it's the world cup theme song))

They were practically the only ones on the beach, well at least the only ones on the beach partying.

"WHOO! WORLD CUP 2010! "Cherie yelled kicking their volleyball across the beach; luckily the ball had been decorated with glow in the dark stickers, so it could be easily found.

"I even learned the waka waka dance" she yelled excitedly as Aaliyah, Dylan and Trixie laughed at their energetic friend.

"Yes! I Still can't believe all the stuff you bought for the world cup Cherie" Aaliyah interjected laughing at her twin, Dylan sat in the sand and grabbed his guitar

"The only girl who's more aggressive than most guys when it comes to buying a big screen TV and surround sound system" he laughed plucking out a few chords along with the song.

"I can't help the fact that I'm a diehard soccer fan the world cup is like the super bowl to me" Cherie grinned spinning in circles picking up a Smirnoff bottle taking a drink,

"Ahhh this is the life out here on the beach no worries at all" sighed Trixie from where she laid in the sand oblivious to the craziness her friends were stirring up. The Bonfire in the center of their little circle burned brightly in the night as the waves crashed along the beach and each of the friends took a chance to focus on the peaceful sound, every once in a while they heard the call of a seagull

"Leave it to Trixie to have us all silent here listening to the water" Cherie laughed softly heading down the beach to retrieve the volleyball she had kicked earlier

"I'll be right back" she called back

"Be Careful" Aaliyah yelled into the dark at her sister's retreating figure, almost as if on cue a sharp wind whisked into the middle of the group blowing out the bonfire instantly

"How the hell does that even happen?" Aaliyah jumped slightly frightened just as Dylan was about to answer her the waves on the beach picked up making more of a roaring noise than the gentle crashing like earlier, Trixie and Aaliyah moved closer to Dylan who had stood up pulling his guitar onto his back by its strap

"STAY CLOSE TO ME GIRLS" He yelled above the sound of the water.

"WHAT ABOUT CHERIE?" Aaliyah yelled frantically, Trixie was on his other side "I CAN FEEL THE WAVES THEY'RE GETTING HIGHER UP THE BEACH!" she yelled, as the wind picked up the felt like it was pushing them further up the beach as sand and other things we're picked up and swung around through the air

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Dylan yelled pulling the girls down under the boardwalk with him Aaliyah was really worried now

"DYLAN WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER!" she yelled about to get back up when he pulled her down she looked at the spot where her head just was and was horrified to find a piece of wood buried there, all three of the friends huddled under the boardwalk with their heads down praying Cherie had made it to safety. As the wind started dying down it seems that the storm or whatever had happened was over, Aaliyah was the first to jump up

"WE GOTTA FIND CHERIE" she yelled as Dylan and Trixie got up and nodded their heads in agreement and the trio picked their way down the beach. They saw her standing holding the ball looking up and they're gazes automatically followed hers

"….WHAT THE HELL?" they said in unison staring up at a humongous ship. Aaliyah was the first to shake off the surprise and ran to her sister and hugged her

"Cherie! I was so worried about you" she said

"Aaliyah I just survived a mini-hurricane and now I'm going to die by strangulation" she choked out strangling in her sisters tight grip. Aaliyah let her go

"oops" Cherie took in a deep breath as Dylan and Trixie walked up to them surveying the ship now parked on the beach.

"Where'd that thing come from….doesn't look like any ship I've ever seen" Dylan questioned noticing the ships rather old school building job. Trixie looked at the ship wide-eyed

"You guys don't recognize it?" Everyone turned to look at her

"What?"

"IT'S THE BLACK PEARL!" Cherie rolled her eyes

"girl you had one too many Smirnoffs " Trixie just glared at her playfully

"well you got any other explanation for this ship being here?" Cherie just looked back at the ship then at Trixie again

"Well if this is the Black Pearl, where's Captain Jack Sparrow explain that smarty pants" she smirked and Trixie got that deer in headlights look again and started shaking and stuttering unintelligibly Dylan, Aaliyah and Cherie picked up her gaze and followed it down the beach to four figures headed their way and they soon had the same look Trixie had, for coming down the beach at that moment were Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, and James Norrington, and they all seemed a bit disoriented.

"H…H…H…H…H…H..How does that happen?" Aaliyah stuttered out in a whisper as the group of pirates headed toward them obviously arguing over directions, Cherie dropped the volleyball in surprise and it rolled and landed at the feet of the one and only Jack Sparrow"

Why hello there love" He said approaching Cherie with that crooked smile of his, she looked up at him obviously in shock

"Oi Will I think this lass be deaf" he said looking at Cherie's confused face, she shook her head trying to break herself out of the trance

"Umm…sir I'm not deaf" she said suddenly shy, Will came up beside Jack

"You see you've probably scared her Jack, you know being you and all" Will said looking at Cherie

"My name is William but you can call me Will, This here is Jack Sparrow" almost as soon as he got the name out of his mouth Jack interjected with

"Captain..its Captain Jack Sparrow eunuch" Will just gave Jack an annoyed look and continued

"Well _Captain _Jack Sparrow then that over there is Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington" he finished with introductions holding out his hand for her to shake it,

"I'm Cherie" she said taking his hand, it felt rough and a little callused she noted in her head,

"That over there is my friends Dylan and Trixie and my sister Aaliyah" she pointed out to her friends who seem to be just now getting their selves together

"Love I'm guessing your sister is the lassie that looks just like you" he pointed out, Cherie smiled "Yes we're twins" Elizabeth and James finally caught up with Jack and Will and Dylan, Trixie, and Aaliyah joined Cherie.

"Well its nice meeting you all but would you mind telling us where we are?" at that Trixe looked at Aaliyah, Aaliyah looked at Dylan, and Dylan looked at Cherie who looked down the line of her friends

"Leave the hard jobs to me why don't cha" she muttered turning back to the pirates

"You are in the wonderful town or Miami, Florida" she said with a smile.


	2. Updates

Updates coming soon. My laptop's out of commission at the moment because the screen is cracked and bleeding. My desktop is out of commission because the hard drive burned out or whatever it is they call it when they stop working. I should be getting a laptop in the next 2 weeks so then I'll be updating Embrace the Darkness, APH: Musical Drabbles, Afraid to Get Wet, and I will be doing a rewrite of Miami Heat. So all that should be up in 4 weeks at the longest, Thanks to all of you who've faved or commented on my stories.

Also if there's anybody who would like to consider becoming a Beta reader for me just tell me in the Review/Comment section.

Love you all bye 3


End file.
